


短篇传记小说 《永别·永存》  作者：飘渺孤鸿、临江暮雪

by VirginieZ



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Biographical, Bromance, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Anguish, Musicians, Suicidal Thoughts, political opinions
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginieZ/pseuds/VirginieZ
Summary: This short novel is entirely in Chinese. (Please pardon me for not able to translate it)講述少年劉靖禎從小到大的經歷、旅程。以真人真事為基礎改編而成。警告：虐心！關於作者：此文是我和我情同兄弟的朋友寫的～





	1. 第一篇

有人说朋友对一个人很重要，我十分赞同这个观点。设想一下，如果誰这辈子從没有過一个朋友，那会是怎么样的一番滋味呢？

然而我在这方面是失败的，不过不是因为我不会交朋友，而是由於另一种原因，连我自己都没有想到的原因。这一切都从我小学生时代开始，你可能会想：这时候和同学之间没处理好关系很正常，每个人都经历过，有什么大惊小怪的？並非你想的那么简单，其中的利害关系堪比官场、事态紧张如同棋局，每走一步都要深思熟虑，不小心就是全军覆没，損失無法禰補。回想当年的经历，仍然历历在目，仿佛昨日之事。

小学的前三年还不错，我有不少好朋友，关系都很铁。老师们也对我们很好。这三年堪稱是仅有的、短暂的美好时光。童年一去不返，到了四年级，我们最爱戴的班主任离开了，鑑於要去生孩子，加上长时间的假期，不会回来继续教课。再遗憾和不舍，大家都只是力不從心：我们豈能改变釘在铁板上的事实？只好随她去了。也许事实并非想象中那樣，也许新老师也不错呢！然而到最后我还是想多了：事实比想象中的还激烈、還冷血。专制暴政、行贿受贿、拍马屁、打小报告、为了自己的利益而出卖朋友，一样不少；最经典的莫过于文革式的批斗。至此，那老历史翻了过去。未知与恐惧的新篇朝我走来。

起初感觉还不错，或许是因为新上任，不敢有大动作吧。就这样一天天的過着，安定、和谐持续了一小段时间后，事情开始了翻天覆地的变化。班主任掌握絕對权利、同学之间关系紧张到极点；每天巨量的作业，不管对学习有用没用都必須写完。情况來了個急轉彎，直奔下坡路，日子也越來越糟，就觉的什么时候是个头儿啊？  
我们像勞教所的犯人一样，在铁窗后每天超量劳动。当然不是每一个人的处境都一樣。这也就体现出金钱的重要性：有钱有势的几个人占到了便宜，行贿、受贿也就成为常态，几千几万都是家常便饭。而又能得到什么作为回报？少写点儿作业、得到一个高分的成绩、受到好的待遇等等。作为没钱没势的，普普通通的我，又能怎么办呢？那就体验一下社会最底层吧！我和几个朋友就成了小社会中的底层民众。这和官场腐败之风有何区别？

日子一天一天的挨着，一支一支用光的笔芯桌上堆积着，一摞一摞写过的作业，卷子和考试在箱子里放着——成果是惊人的。在一个冬季课间，事情有了排山倒海的變動。那天没有太阳，雾霾异常严重，陰雲密佈。原本該去操场活动的二十分钟大课间就只能呆在教室里写作业了。我最好的哥们儿，赵远洋，和我肩並肩一起写。一会儿他说要出去接水，我就继续写、等着他。但过了差不多十分钟，他还不回来，这是怎么回事？我便走向教室的窗边向外瞅，看看是不是在和其他同学聊天？然而我不相信我的眼睛，不，这一切不可能发生！

他被班主任拽到一个角落，極其殘忍的被数落、谩骂。他低著頭，老師俯視、凌辱的身軀如同泰山壓頂，不容一刻喘息。我不敢久留觀看，生怕被发现而引火烧身。老師猙獰的臉遲遲忘不了。为什么找上他？他得罪了她吗？直到上课他还没有回来。最后一节课他终于回来了，一脸的乌云和不知所措。我没问他，就算问了他也会说没什么。直到放学他一句话也没说，不打理任何人，收拾完东西，背上书包立刻扭頭走人。我意识到事情的严重性，看來是发生了大事儿，只有盼望他明天能好起来。我慢慢的把东西放进包里，走出教室，走进那雾霾的空气中，脑中仍然思索着，心沉沉的。天空中的雲似乎在翻騰、想把世界吞噬。这是一个不寻常的冬日。

“早啊！”

“嘿……”

“发生什么事儿了？你看起来不太对劲儿？应该和我说说的。”

“嗯？什么发生什么事儿？我还好啊！”

“这不是事实对吧？我理解你不高兴，但毕竟我们是朋友，也许我可以帮到你啊？”

“你总是要追问到底，事实都告诉你了……”

“我就直说吧，昨天下午发生的事情我看到了，在你出去接水的时候，刘彬彬找你了？”

“看来是瞒不住你了，行，那就告诉你！我们之间做了笔交易，因为我没有那么多钱给她上贡而成了最底层，她会给我一个好成绩如果我为她服务的话。她让我和你断绝关系并且监视你是否有对她半点不满，因为你从来没有上贡过一分钱，你就是那个危险人物，你就是那个反革命！”

我立刻懵圈了，从没想到命运之神不再眷顧我。我一脸茫然，面對他不知所措。

“抱歉，我也是身不由己，她威胁我：如果不执行，那就等着不及格吧！别以为没有人看着我，你应该知道那几个马仔，这是我的唯一出路了，非常抱歉……”

他就那樣转身离开，头也不回。我脑袋刷的一下，一片空白，这一切也太突然了！如此的冷漠，如此的无情！赵远洋和我从三岁就认识，他是我第一个朋友、夥伴。我们上同一所幼儿园、同一所小学、在同一个班级、将来也会在同一所初中，直到目前我们关系可说是管鲍之交。伴随我这么多年的他，现在被不由分說的夺走了。望著他離去的背影，我感到渾身一陣冰涼，彷彿一個人在冰冷的山洞裡，麻木的涼、被凍住。覺的胸口像玻璃杯一樣，成為無數無數塊尖利的碎片，猛然刺向五臟六腑。從沒有過如此痛楚，但壓力巨大，我必須沉默，靜靜的讓心從碎渣化為粉沫。我没有责怪他，反而十分理解：在官场上都得以保命为主。

我默默的研究政治，却发现自己早已置身政治中。又能怎么办？这不是我能控制的了的。在政坛上身处劣势，只能耐心等待；隨著时间慢慢流逝，盼望事情会有所转机。过程中也只有無聲無息承受着。日子一天天过去，朋友们被一个个约谈，离我而去，而我也渐渐的习惯了。

临近期末考试时，海量的课内文复习题接踵而至。然而与众不同的是：语文老师（班主任）会给你所有题的标准答案，你要一字不差的背过，然后给你一模一样的题，在课上像考试似的写完，就这样一篇课文接一篇课文的复习。稍微和标准答案不一样、但在理论上成立的答案都会判错扣分，错超过五个地方就要重新写一遍，那可是一张正反面的A3卷子，这狠招儿绝对的针对我们几个。事情也不出我所料，我和几个被夺走的朋友在放学后被留了下来，刘彬彬拿着我们的卷子，恶狠狠的说：

“你们是不是活腻味了！？敬酒不吃吃罚酒，自己找难受是吧？”

然后把卷子重重的，一张张的往我們臉上扔。站在我旁边的远洋和钰蓥，脸上現出一道被纸划破的伤口。还没等我从同情中缓过来，她一下走到我面前，二話不說一个巴掌搧在我脸上。平生第一次被人搧，这个感觉，真是“别有一番风味”。面對突如其來、氣勢洶洶的手掌和火辣辣的半邊臉... ...我不動聲色的佇立於她跟前；人，就得有人的尊嚴，但在那一刻是不存在的。

既然絲毫没有尊严，又每天都在受罪，度日如年，对未来希望極為渺茫，漫长的等待使我渐渐失去耐心，实在是忍不下去了！你知道吗？我已含泪写了几份遗嘱，几次萌生自尽的想法：一了百了，重新再来！可又考虑到我的家人，她们的感受我又不能不顾及，挣扎中任由辛酸淚無聲的一滴滴滑落。

到期末考那天，拿到试卷后，惊人发现：根本就没有课内文的阅读题。脑子中萬念俱灰，随之而来的是燃烧的怒火。这近一个多月的痛苦复习都在干什么？这招儿不僅是狠呐！这也忒坑了吧？！

一直撑到小学最后一年，等待没白费：马上就可以脱离这个班主任了！但在未来发生之前，一个小插曲让我不经意间发现了什么。一天班主任在班上批斗完几个同学后，我去她办公室交作业，无意间看到在她桌上放着一本印有“共产主义教师联合会”的文件，原来我从微信上看到的都是真的，这个组织真的存在啊！经过详细研究，共教联是个隶属于市教育局的组织，专门负责管理学生的思想和意识形态。我怎么一点儿都不惊讶呢？和切身体会完全一样。

然而时间很快到了秋天，初中生活开始了。同一年级的同学重新分班后，教室里情況稍有变化。班主任还可以，但剧情却是如此相似，主角光环落在两个霸权的班长身上，她们能做到如此橫行霸道，我想肯定也给了班主任不少好处。班里同学开始分派别，有一大半成了班长的随从，像自由派；另一半就是像我這样的保守派。霸权当然也少不了暴力，看谁不顺眼，上去就是一脚，已是常态了。一次班主任提早走了，班长就把全班同学留下，直到放学后近一个多小时。又能怎样？有钱就有权，算你倒霉。

我开始把我所有的经历写下並貼在微信和博客上，实在是忍不住了，应该站出来说些什么。这么做是有代价的。老师通过有关部门知道了我写的文章，她們来警告我，因为我揭露了一些不为人知的秘密，发了几句牢骚，提醒我要小心成绩。

这日子怎么过呀？就算毕业了也不会有理想的未来，没有任何自由，这不是人呆的地儿！毕竟我已得罪了这幫人，处境离危险只有一步之遥。但命运再次出现转机：在业余时间学音乐的我被美国纽约州一所藝術学院录取了。心裡知道默默的耐心等待不会徒勞，于是我收拾好行李、办完手续、买了机票、准备些美金，带着我的黑管就毫不犹豫的离开了我所熟悉、卻充滿悲愴回憶的地方。黑暗的最后一页就此翻了过去。


	2. 第二篇

来到美国后，开始了新的生活，虽然是未知，但也充满期待。从肯尼迪机场走出来就感到空气的清新，看到那萬里長空，蔚藍的沒有一絲雲。在冬天这可是自然奇观啊！

起初我住在一个寄宿家庭里，人生地不熟，但在那里我结识了来美后的第一个朋友。他叫丁元硕，也是从中国出来的，是我们学院的长号二席。他相貌平平，留有一头乌黑的短发，深邃的眼神，长而尖的脸庞，瘦瘦高高的身材。平时他总是正色莊容，感觉是个严肃、沉穩的人。然而外表能輕易掩盖事实，他心坎里的幽默感胜于我们所有人。虽然他大我三岁，但总觉的我大他六岁。当他一本正经的跟你开玩笑时，你自然就体会到了。属于插班生的我，第一个半年学期在老丁的陪伴下平静的度過。

在暑假期间，我妈也来到美国，并陆陆续续的把资产转移出来。首先就在学校附近买下一栋房产。看好这里是个宁静的小镇，远离城市的喧嚣，就决定在这里落脚，为移民做好准备。平时妈都在工作，只有我一个人在一栋空空如也的大房子里，暑假也略显平淡乏味。

秋季新学期开始后，乐趣来了，音乐系里多了不少新同学，其中有一个名為葛浩辰的帅哥，是从学术系转来的，很快就身任小号首席。他的幽默感又是无人能敌。每逢考试，成绩发下来后：

“靖祯，你多少分儿？” 看起來興高采烈的樣子，考的不錯？

“你先说... ...” 我可能得不如他，看他那微揚的嘴角。

“你先说，考的忒低了。” 什麼？

“我怎么不信呢？你这个大学霸。”

“97，太低了，你多少？” 

嘿，这个给我噎的，要不要这样？！

“你这叫低？！哎... ...95，高兴了吧？” 我無語。

“就是很低啊，上次有106.” 

“这个学霸没救了，天呐。” 明明是學霸還不承認。

“不是学霸啦，我很笨的。” 還裝傻！

“行行行，你赢了。每次都这样。”

“哪有，人家很谦虚的～” 他呵呵笑著，臉上洋溢著陽光。

不只有他和我在同一个年级，新生中还有韩玉馨——我们的大提琴首席，是一个很漂亮可爱的女生，但总觉的自己很帅。别的年级中有王坤贤——瀟灑而溫和的钢琴小伙子；吴琛丽——可爱到极点但自己从不承認的圆号二席。这都是我的朋友们，但还有一个比较有特点。

每个星期六，我、浩辰、和元硕会去一个管乐俱乐部，在那里不只有学生，也有业余的人们来学习。这次我们到的比较早，看到一个个子很高，看起来有点呆呆可爱的、拿着长号的帅哥，自己站在一旁。当他看到我们时，跑过来一下抱住元硕说：

“大丁，你来的这么早！”

隨後当他注意到我们两个时，显的挺尴尬的样子，還有點緊張。在这个强烈的对比下，只覺的这个人真高。给我的第一印象是：应该大学毕业了吧？可能没去找工作，要不怎么会有时间到这儿来。

_ “看來是大丁的同學？我以後可能也到那上學，說不定呢！天哪那個高冷的人，那麼盯著我。又是個內向的？算了吧，別想那麼多，就都是朋友就得！其實是不是朋友都行，反正我跟內向的從來不成功。性格，唉。嗯......長的倒不錯，就是臉有點大，呵呵，圓圓的，白白的。笑了？沒有吧，就是禮貌而已。可能不屬於我的朋友，算了吧，管他呢～我的號吹成這樣... …那個小號，嗯，好像在哪見過，是不是以前說缺牙的？哈哈，逗！” _

没过多久，这位名叫张行义的小哥儿来到我们学院，在元硕那一屆毕业后，成了首席。可喜可贺之事啊，我们的乐团里还能有個长号！感觉这人挺有意思：虽然看起来有点呆，其实心里是个天真的小朋友，每天看到他都是笑笑的。想和我们接触，卻并没有那个胆量。为了让他喜欢上这里，并且照顾一下同年级的新生，作为老生的我应该做點什么。每天他都会经过我面前去拿東西，每次当我们的目光接上时，我就送给他一个微笑，他也回我一个笑。渐渐的，他好像不紧张了。

_ 一天早上，不知為何，我沒坐在被分配在最右邊的座位，而是莫名其妙的跑到了這位高冷的人旁邊。不過他還挺願意讓我在那，我想走還不行。算了吧，待在這也不是不好，就是... ...緊張。 _

_ 该吃中午飯了，我實在餓了，琴房已不是我肚子想要的容身之所——它更不想在讓號再產生另一個音符。大大咧咧的我屈服了，並對著看似沒人的教室說，“餓的實在不行了，放棄了，去吃飯！” 彎腰收號時我聽見一個聲音說，“對！沒錯！”抬頭一看，坐在角落裡、悠然自得的，不是那位高冷的人是誰？我立刻慌了，心想：哇，他跟我說話耶！完了，下一步我該做錯事了。我笑了笑：“哈哈…… ” 就頭也不回的一溜煙逃走，號怎麼放回去的都不管了。得快點跑，防止尷尬再次發生！ _

咋？这人又被吓到了？我们有这么可怕吗？真不给面子！不过看他自己在那儿吃挺乏味的，琛丽见状就把他拉过来，他好像很高兴的样子。我們幾個人聚在一起，天南地北的聊。

“看見這碗湯沒？它待會兒就會出現在你臉上！”

皓辰的幽默风趣经常会在午餐时间迸发出来，那浓浓的东北味儿把我们几个笑的前仰后合，同是东北的行义更是，笑的都没有声音了，头一次看到他这样。那顿饭印象深刻，如此的愉快和融洽。我感觉行义喜欢上我们了。

我们之间的友谊渐渐形成，很快他就被加入到了我的朋友圈里，我们几个在历史课上最热闹。随着日积月累，他和我的关系变得越来越好，课上他坐到了我的旁边。平时一起吃饭、聊天、写作业，他在我的心里的地位变高，彼此之间有共同的语言，互相取得了信任，他在我朋友圈里升至第一。随着时间的推移，不知不觉间，我们成为了彼此最要好的朋友。

在一个阳光明媚的星期三下午，音乐教室里没多少人，大家都有其它课。我练的有点累了，就跑到行义的琴房里休息一会儿，顺便让他也歇歇儿。

“哎呀妈呀！我吹的这个难听啊！嘁里喀嚓的。” 一看我進來就抱怨！

我说：“得，又来了，老是说自己难听，不承认事实的人……”

“真的是太烂了！就是没有气儿！难受！”

“毕竟你没有学很长时间，这过程都是正常的，别老觉的自己烂。”说着我坐在了琴凳上。

“嗯……还是不高兴。还有一大啪啦子作业没写。” 他边说着边坐在我旁边，一脸沮丧。

“抱一下……”

我毫不犹豫的打开双臂，兩人紧紧的抱在一處，脸頰貼在一起。这第一次是如此的温暖！

“感觉好点没有？”

“嗯……真没想到你会和我抱抱，我太感动了！”

看到他眼神中充满了喜悦，我也高兴。看着他，我再次抱住他，在那细嫩的脸颊上轻輕的吻了一下。

“感动！居然会有人在我难受的时候这么关心我……哎呀，我要脸红了……”

“喜欢就好～没想到你也好脸红呀……朋友不就是这样嘛，当需要的时候，他一定会在那儿。就是要关心你！”

我給他一個最燦爛的笑容，隨之激动的心情让我们再次抱在一起，他也悄悄的在我的脸上親了一下。从前那被搧过的伤痕也至此无影无踪了。

有个星期二清晨，我到的比较早，等着他。但等了许久仍未出现，有点小担心，这人头一次来的这么晚，奇怪！还好他在点名前十分钟到了，東倒西歪走到座位上一靠，很累的樣子。真是的，居然给我現在才來！

“我说，今天咋这么晚？”

“昨天下午开始体温有些高，难受。然後，晚上... ...就像烤地瓜一樣。早上还这样，就晚了。” 他不太願意說。

“昨天下午？完全没有看出来你有不舒服。”

“啊？看起来还很正常。... ...是不是以为我死家里了？” 

“还真是。”

“你真担心我了？”

“当然啦！”

“真的？！”

“真的，没错。”

“喔～太感动了！”

_ 他真挺貼心的。我們倆那次以後越來越了解對方，平時我喝你的水、你用我的東西、開個玩笑、“你太不對了”、再拍一下肩膀；我們像兄弟一樣。 _

_ 一個星期一，我們系的人出去看歌劇。去的路上他和我自然挨著坐。早早上車，我們很快就睡了。他靠著我肩膀，腦袋總往下滑，迷迷糊糊的，感覺既滑稽又溫馨。回來的途中我們去了趟餐館吃晚飯，他可樂喝多了，淨冒泡，我笑的快那個了。到學校，揮手告別，說好明天下雪的話後天再見。 _

_ 星期二果然下雪了。星期三晚到校，我照常先到教室練習。今天要表演了！天哪！我邊練邊等他，緊張加期待，時不時往門口瞅，熟悉的身影怎麼還沒出現？直到同學叫我去上課了，他還是沒來。不可能呀！我以為他遲到了，沒多想。但是第一、二、三、四節課都過去了，為什麼沒看見他？發生了什麼事？他今天可要表演呀！我和皓辰並肩往餐廳走，提到他為什麼沒來。 _

_ “我知道了，是不是逃避表演？” 皓辰打趣的说。 _

_ “啊！？”我沉吟半晌，“不能吧，他不是不緊張嗎？再說也不是那種人呀。” _

_ 話是這麼說，我心裡卻犯嘀咕：不會呀... ...真的...怎麼會呀？他不是膽小的人，也挺強壯的... ... _

_ 那天平穩的過去了，我從台上活著走了下來。下午忙這忙那，沒抽出空來問老師，也有點不好意思：人家沒來是人家的事，原因多了，我管什麼？直到晚上，大部分人都回家了，我也練完了號。在教室裡看到最熟悉的老師經過，我憋不住，鼓起勇氣走上前詢問。 _

_ “哈咯指揮，請問，劉靖祯今天怎麼沒來？” 我又緊張又期待，到底為什麼呢？老師一定知道！ _

_ “哦，靖禎他今天身體不舒服，請假了。” _

_ “啊... …” _

_ “...你們有時間去關心關心他。” _

_ 那叫晴天霹靂、五雷轟頂！我愣了，剛才練號的汗珠頓時變成一顆顆冰晶，凍在皮膚上。不安和疑問化為窒息的內疚和擔心。他… 怎麼會？！前天還好好的，怎麼現在這樣了！到底出了什麼錯？之前還我還猜這猜那，真有一刻覺的他是不想表演。一天下來，我安然無恙，他卻 ……  _

_ 我開始誇張的表達心裡的痛楚。仰天大呼，“NO！！！” 接著瘋狂的到處要他的聯繫方式和住址，想去看他。後來冷靜下來，想想這麼晚了，哪有條件去一個我不認識的地方？只得默默回到家，打開電腦，給他發了個信息，希望他能回信，代表著他還好。 _

_ 信息被回覆了，我也放心了。他說沒什麼大事，只是整天待在家裡休息。 _

_ 第二天我早早到校，如期的看到他打開門走進來，背著黑管和書包，鑰匙鍊叮噹作響。我興奮勁一下上來了，二話不說衝上去，得好好抱一下！定神看看他，應該沒事了吧？他微微皺著眉，眼睛、臉都紅紅的，時不時還咳幾下。我那個心疼呀，幫還幫不上！坐到我们常坐的角落，看他努力壓制一波波襲來的咳嗽，我都不忍心問他感覺怎麼樣。他一臉無奈：“是老毛病又犯了。”那是我第一次知道，像靖禎這樣什麼都不怕、都無所謂的人，竟還有他也束手無策的“老毛病”。那天下午在琴房裡，他咳的上不來氣，我心裡彷彿被車轮來回碾壓一樣，悶的，但疼痛難忍！ _

_ 一個星期後啥事沒有了。我以為再也不能有什麼事了。毛病頂多就一個嘛。 _

_ 幾個月後的一天，我們倆同皓辰、元硕等人搭乘老師的車去表演。那天一開始我就團團轉。起初打算坐另外一輛車，但最後還是做老師的車了，一半是因為別的地方沒位置了，一半是靖禎總叨咕：“你得跟我們坐呀！” 磨嘰來、磨嘰去，我最後坐到了最前面，老師旁邊。不光是我長的最大、最寬；想給自己一個機會，不再說廢話跟個文件亂碼一樣，靜下心來，想想作業和音樂。靖禎、元碩、和琛丽坐在了最後一排，一共有五排。我相信他一定能理解，我不是故意的。而且以後還長著呢，就一次沒挨著坐沒什麼大不了的。開車前老師有點事，我們在車裡等。轉過身想和他“說話”，發現離的太遠啥也聽不見，就給他打了個電話，我倆開玩笑：“這麼近還打電話。”他要寫作業，我們就掛了。 _

_ 啟程了！我挺興奮，畢竟能和這麼多同學們一起坐一個多小時的車，難得！難得！剛出發不久，我看風景就已經看膩了，回頭看看他：低著頭，臉被帽沿擋住了。肯定是睡著了，這人兒，也不嫌脖子疼。老師問，“哎，劉靖禎已經睡了喔？”我看他抬了一下頭，半睡半醒的樣子。連老師都覺的他怎麼這麼快就睡了。我並不驚訝：一上車就打盹太正常了，尤其這種啥姿勢都行的人。服了。 _

_ 我也趴在老師和我的外套上進入夢鄉。對於我這個吹號的來說，得好好保存體力。一覺就是四十多分鐘，眼看我們快要到了。我坐在座位上，看看前面？都是去過的地方。聽他們聊天？我沒興趣。回頭看看那位人？他睡的跟個石頭一樣，肯定的。我呆不住了，唉，性格是天生的，改不了。我想去他旁邊，起碼能糾正一下尷尬的睡姿，是吧？鼓起勇氣，豁出去了，管它呢！老师愛同意不同意，同學愛抱怨就抱怨，反正我就要試試！ _

_ “指揮，請問我能到後面跟靖禎坐嗎？” 我膽膽突突的，生怕老師生氣。 _

_ “可以呀！” _

_ 沒想到答應的這麼乾脆！老師真是太善良了！我動身就想往後面挪，但是被後座的同學制止，她說不行，太擠了，有樂器。我用詢問的目光看著老師，老師說等下了高速吧。我乖乖的等，心想咋地咱也做個聽話的。 _

_ 時機到了，我開始移動。我後面的同學大聲喊：“劉靖禎！張行義來找你了！”我說她就是閒的，喊啥喊？唉，愛咋的咋的吧，畢竟年齡比我小嘛。我偌大的身體給同學們添了不少麻煩，但是管它呢！一點一點蹭到最後一排，越往後走空氣越悶、越熱；我早習慣坐在沒有冷氣的車裡了。 _

_ “你確定能擠的下嗎？”元碩和琛麗有點不高興。 _

_ “能！肯定能！謝謝呀～” _

_ 我邊厚臉皮的說著，邊往靖禎旁邊一屁股坐下。啊～成功了！他垂著頭，還睡呢。 _

_ “我說，怎麼樣？” 我胳膊挎在他肩膀上。玩笑無時無刻都能開：就吵你， _ _ 咋地 _ _ ？ _

_ “嗯…… ”他嘟囔了一聲，頭都沒怎麼抬。被叫醒了，不高興？ _

_ “怎麼了？”  _

_ “暈車啊… … ” _

_ 覺得連脖子帶後背一下涼了，慌張不由分說的吞噬我。“嚴重嗎？” _

_ “嗯… "  _

_ “什麼時候開始的？” _

_ “剛開車就是…… ” _

_ “沒事，這裡有袋子，別擔心，有我在，沒事的。”就是想讓他好一點！為什麼為什麼為什麼為什麼？！別人可以暈車，他不可以！就是不行！我不幹！ _

_ 他很難受的樣子，皺著眉頭，眼睛都睜不開，臉色不正常的白，白裡透白。勉強說完話，聲音飄飄忽忽，頭又垂了下去。這副模樣，哪是往常精力充沛、逗趣而爽朗的他呀？！我簡直想和他交換身體！一路上我在前邊連睡帶聊，那叫一個舒服愜意，而他卻... ...為什麼我沒早過來？！為什麼我沒一開始就坐在後面？！一切都是我害的，竟讓他獨自一人承受、對抗那不容他喘息的痛苦！我一定要讓他好起來！ _

_ “想不想喝點水？”我指指包旁的水瓶。 _

_ “你想讓我吐嗎？” _

_ 天哪我又做錯了。心裡已經忙亂成一團，表面上還得淡定的安慰他。想讓他深呼吸，也許能好點？結果發現空氣一股汗味加上車裡常有的塑料和汽油味，悶的簡直我都想吐。我望向元碩。 _

_ “這裡怎麼這麼憋的慌！” _

_ 他也沒辦法，誰讓冷氣壞了？我就向前面喊：“能不能開個窗戶？這裡有人暈車了！” _

_ 靖禎捅我：“別讓別人都知道！” _

_ “好。” _

_ 前面的人很配合，雖然嘴上說“我們要凍死了”，三排坐的同學們一起把清新的冷空氣往後面搧呼。我很感激他們，但是看看靖禎的狀態就覺的幫助還不夠。他或許能感受到不是那麼悶了？ _

_ 最終還得挺著，就那麼挺著，沒有地方讓你逃脫。 _

_ “你怎麼樣？能忍住嗎？” _

_ “沒事，能撐的住... ...我的耐力還是可以的。” _

_ 話雖這麼說，擔心和焦慮一點沒少。我摟著昏睡的他，時不時拍拍他的胳膊，讓他知道我就在旁邊。他腦袋耷拉著，一點反應也沒有。後來我看不下去了，讓他的頭靠過來，倚在我身上。他挺乖，稍微動了一下又睡去了。被帽子擋住看不清臉，但是隱約感覺情況不太妙。我把他抱得更緊，心被錐子不停的扎。“他好可憐… …”元碩對我有些無語，我管他呢！懷裡的人最重要！ _

_ 終於到了！我們都活著下了車。等待演出期間，我看他挺正常，問他剛才到底怎麼了？他說是遺傳的毛病，他倒楣，坐車一顛蹬就迷糊，噁心，然後就會昏過去。我嚇了一跳。什麼？這麼嚴重？！我也不是沒暈過車，但要不是他親口說的，我這輩子也不能信。後來好奇，問他，什麼感受？他說就像不存在了，沒了，什麼也不知道。 _

_ 根據我的經驗，下車一段時間，不舒服就會無影無蹤。可他卻不是。 _

_ “還暈不？” _

_ “嗯，還有點。” _

_ “嚴重嗎？” _

_ “還行吧。” _

_ “這麼的能不能好點？”我邊說邊彎下腰，把頭低到心臟以下的地方。“以前銅管老師教的，呼吸大勁了缺氧就這樣… …” _

_ “算了吧，那樣更暈了！低頭低一道了！” _

_ 他說靠著我之後就好了點，我心疼之餘挺高興：說明還是幫上忙了。“回去的時候我要睡你身上。”那當然！還用說嗎？ _

_ 中午吃飯，我在那大快朵頤，他卻只有勉強吃完老師給的三明治，說沒食慾。俺這個難受呀！後來咱倆坐一塊呆著，他說待會得坐到前面，不然的話，可能會撐不住，會真的陷入昏迷，那時就得搶救了。我可嚇壞了，想到漫長的車程、我力所不能及的掙扎，心被無數根繩子揪起來，不肯放下。我跟他保證，不會讓他出事的。自己默默想：希望我能做到… …  _

_ 我們輪流爬上車，準備回去。即使坐到了第二排坐，同學們誰也不願意坐後面，最終我們還是跑後面去了。開車後他很快就“睡”了，靠在我身上，人事不省。我摸著他的頭，心想：一定得挺過去，給我活著！不允許出任何事！不干！一邊摟著他，一邊難受，就是難受！我看他抱著包和樂器，太累，就把樂器拿到自己腿上，重新“整理”他的姿勢，也許能好點？無論後來我怎麼和前面的同學老師大呼小叫，他一點動靜都沒有。我時不時拍拍他，“還好嗎？怎麼樣？”雖然回答只有沉默，我心裡告訴他：靖禎你不許有事！有段時間他的頭一個勁往下滑，我就把他扶起來，說“你給我躺好”，然後讓他重新靠著我。他沒知覺的樣子我久久不能忘懷。感覺溫度有點高，給他搧搧風，嗯，好像涼快點了。雖然揪心，特別揪心，但照顧人的滋味是很甜蜜的。平生第一次如此一心一意關切別人——特殊的經歷。 _

_ 吃過晚飯，即使我們倆都沒啥胃口，可他看起來好了許多，上車後還跟大家聊了會天。不過後來他睡著前抱怨顛的胸口疼，我給他捂著，因為他說能好點。一路上迷迷糊糊，我也挺困。到學校後，看著他走向他父母的車那，我放心了。險境過去了，好好休息一晚就沒事了。 _

_ 雖說沒事，第二天他還眼睛疼。是我的錯，沒能早點去後面陪他。 _

_ “你怎麼不早點叫我？給我打電話呀！我給你打電話也不接！” _

_ “我哪有那勁兒呀？” _

_ “怎麼沒勁？暈過去了？” _

_ “嗯！你说呢？” _

_ “唉… … 你这人兒，太不對了。”玩笑歸玩笑，心裡是不忍、愧疚。 _

_ 放學前，我們緊緊的擁抱，不願分開。 _

_ “你得給我活著，聽見沒？”我下巴搭在他肩膀上，臉貼著臉。不知道為什麼，對他就是想去關懷，照顧，讓他平平安安的。 _

_ “死不了啦，太过分了。这人就喜欢大惊小怪。” _

_ “我說的！” _

_ “好好好，活着。听你的，行了吧？” _

有这么个人如此关心你，真是一种幸福的“特权”，你可知道？你可感受过？这么多年，这么多经历，这还是史无前例的。本以为自己什么都见识过了，没有什么事再能丰富我的“知识”，然而见多识广的我首次认输。我那被坚冰一层层牢牢锁住的心，融化了。温暖攻克了冷酷的城墙。

我一直都认为这个世界是无情的、现实是残酷的，没有半点怜悯；所谓的幸福和关怀只是童话故事中虚构的概念。一切都被他颠覆了！我的认知也变了：现实是如此的美好。这辈子能遇见他，为我一大幸事也！

说真的，行义不仅是潇洒，圆圆的脸、透亮的眼睛和甜美的笑容是他可爱的招牌。我说他可爱，他不承认，反而笑着给我一个大大的白眼儿。

“拜托，这只让你的可爱更上一层楼……”

“不不不，我不可爱。”

“这是事实，你就可爱！我说的！”

“不承认。”

“你得承認啊～”

“就不承認！”

“这辈子我会让你承认的。”

“哎，我说啊……”

“放心，这辈子还很长。”

“你真是的……”

 


	3. 完結篇

 

幸福的时光一天天过去，我们也乐在其中。

在期末考试前的两个星期 ，星期一晚上，手机接到一堆行义的留言，一开始他的语气还正常，说他的寄宿家庭的主人要求他彻底断绝和我的任何关系，因为他接到了领事馆的命令，了解到我的身世背景，处于机密他不想说太多，而且他是学校的工作人员，监视我们易如反掌。随着行義继续说，字里行间显出了哭腔，一再的重复着“对不起，我非常抱歉，都是我的错，在他面前提到你，真的对不起。”这幾段話。听着听着，我也哽咽了，泪水止不住的往外流，但我没有发出一点声音，怕我妈听到而担心我。

这不是你的错！这真的不是你的错！这一切的发生，责任不在你那儿！泪水已经打湿了被子和枕头，落在手机屏幕上。虽然没有人听到我，夜里静静的，但是那心早就以巨大的声响爆裂开，炸成了一地碎片。为什么？我自己的悲剧要他来承受，为什么？！这不公平！

隔天一早，我照常来到音乐教室，發現行义坐在角落里不知所措，在那发呆。他看到我走过来，没有像往常那样做出一个大大的笑，而是一脸的迷茫和沮丧，仿佛人生陷入深渊。他没说一句话，就又低下了头。

“嘿，伙计，你还好吗？”

“你好。沒事。”

“不是真的，对吧？”

“沒什麼。練腹肌。”

说着，他走开了。如此的冷漠，如此的无情，他完全变了个人。不见昔日那满腔的热情、甜蜜的笑容、幽默的话语。从前暖如盛夏的行义如今冷若冰霜，就这样离我而去。看着他的背影渐行渐远，回想起往日的时光，就像一把冰冷的匕首刺入身体。强烈的反差下，泪再次涌到眼眶边上。我一直坐在那角落里，脑中一片空白。

那天他再也没有一句话，每次看到他就是踌躇满面，感觉把自己隔离起来了，处在挣扎中。我实在忍不住，下午在琴房里，流着泪给他发了一封邮件。告诉他我十分理解，并向他道歉，给他带来这么多痛苦，希望我还是他的朋友，请求原谅。

放学的时候，看到行义在那角落里，合上电脑、收拾好东西；他看了我一眼，扬长而去，那一瞬间貌似定格在那里。那眼神，透着凶光，仿佛要把我杀了。重演的历史展现在我眼前，事实已经如此，我又能怎么办？

在默默等待这一天的结束时，思考了许久。以后該如何？我真的会失去他吗？我是不是已经成了他的敌方？怎么办？想跟他解释一下，但在无形中有一种坚不可破的屏障。我在抉择中度过了煎熬的数小时。

次日午饭过后，我坐回到那角落，想写点作业。没想到的是，我的余光看到行义出了琴房，向着我忧心忡忡的走来。我没抬头看他，已经紧张到不行，完全不知道他过来干啥。是要和我解释清楚，还是要给我一个耳光？手里的笔已经在纸上不受控制的乱划拉，在这仅有的几秒钟内，我该怎么办？完了！他已经坐在我旁边了，接受现实吧，准备好了。

“我看到你发的邮件了。知不知道我難受了一天？！”沒看我，但那雙眼睛閃爍著。

“哦，是吗？”实在不知作何回答。

“這是在服從命令呀！什麼都是我的錯！就是因為我太衝動了，”他頓了一下。“沒想殺你，誰想殺你呀，成天叫你活著！你肯定知道孤單的感覺。就是不想讓你難受... …”

“不用小心点的吗？不怕有麻烦找上门啊？”

“沒事，沒人看。”

“行，你说吧。”

“真沒有惡意！避免不了跟以前很像，但是我說了，要改變歷史，就是要！覺的我會背叛你嗎？”他又一頓，好像卡住了。“說過不能在一起吃飯，沒辦法，他們看著呢。平時也不能在一起了，不知道該咋辦... ...咱還是好朋友，行不？告訴你... ...不願意讓你哭，但有時候眼淚能讓我舒服很多... ...就知道你得難受，自己還想像：不會。我也難受知道不？再忍一忍，會有變化的。”

_說是管的嚴。就我這性格，沒兩天我們又敞開心扉的聊、開玩笑。表面上裝的誰也不理誰，私底下跟以前差不多。但是心裡總有個地方堵著，覺的像做錯了什麼。有時候在一起時間長了，就想離開。又不想：誰都願意跟最親近的人在一塊。這段時間特別糾結，就憋的慌。不想總是憂心忡忡，告訴自己：過這勁兒就好了。可只要閒下來腦袋就開始翻騰；還真沒啥可翻的。就是想有個解決方案卻找不到、想做正確的事卻一片迷茫！_

_練號休息時，去我們的角落待會兒，看他並無任何異樣，總是給我個甜甜的笑。但是誰能知道他面對的困難、心是不是在疼？特別想安慰他，但覺得有個擋兒讓我不敢賦予行動。愧疚和不忍對我已經沒啥感覺了，心好像麻木了。可與此同時又是萬分的渴望能回到過去，啥事都沒有的時候。_

_時間是神奇的。_

_我逐漸再也不想管這麼多了。把那個什麼屏障一扔，俺倆該咋的咋的。後來沒想到的是，那個寄宿家庭的人離開我們學校了，在別的地方找了個工作。簡直了！一切都恢復了正常，就是啥都沒發生！我有時候都想，靖禎.. ...不容易呀！我那樣他都能完全原諒我，太不容易了！_

_越來越明白：友誼、關心不是白來的，是從心坎的真情流落，必須得珍惜、重視。_

_”哥～“_

_”這位長號小朋友...”_

_“哼！”_

这学期在欢声笑语中结束了，暑假向我们走来。应该好好的计划一下，练习之余的时间要丰富多彩，绝不能闲着没事儿干，像去年那样。第一个周末，我和行义就去曼哈顿逛街，长长见识，好好看看这世界级大城市到底是什么样子。

的确，一天下来，见识不仅长了，钱也花了不少。尤其是我买了一块欧米加的限量版手表，他也终于有了几件雨果博斯的衬衣。我们从那繁华的五大道走到老城区，显的这里有浓浓的历史感。

太阳已经坐在地平线上，一天也到了尽头。快乐之余也有些疲劳，走在这小巷里，清凉的晚风徐徐吹过，如此的舒适。我们有点口渴，我建议到对面的奶茶店买两杯带着，在回程中也有的喝。他同意了，但让我去，他懶，要站在这儿歇会儿。

看看路两边没有车，一片寧靜。我买完后准备走回来。到马路中间，就在那一刹那间，一辆摩托车疯了似的向我冲过来。说时迟那时快，我向后一转身，就差那点儿距离，那车擦着我的后背，跑的无影无踪了。随着那股惯力，我摔了個跟頭。行义已经定在那里，目瞪口呆。然后飞奔过来，把我拉起来，问我怎么样了。

“没事儿，只是擦破了点儿皮，幸运的我逃过一劫。”

“确定吗？真的没事儿？”

“不信你看，一切正常……” 我弹掉身上的土，活动了一下，没感觉到疼。

“好吧，太惊悚了。要不然回去我开车吧。”

“行，那你要小心点，别睡着了。”

“没问题，开着你的阿斯顿马丁我可不敢睡着。”他挺緊張。

“放轻松，别让这小意外毁了我们的好情绪。”我拍拍他的肩膀。

“這人兒... ...行，听你的。”

第二天中午他上门来拜访，看起来异常的高兴。又发生什么了，这么雀躍？我以为他还会在惊吓之中呢。我俩儿坐在吧台前，看他兴奮的合不拢嘴真有意思。

“哎，我说，天大的好消息啊？”

“没错，你绝对想不到我们在背后瞒着你都干啥了。不過，在这之前，我有个问题。”

“说。”

“不明白为什么会有人要撞你。我看那人是故意的。”

“你很聪明，什么也骗不过。还有一些事情我没有告诉过你。”

“哦？好奇。”

“我记的给你讲过我的过去。”

“嗯。悲剧一个，惨不忍睹。”

“那还不是全部，我在网络上发表的文章得罪了一些高官显贵，危及到他们的利益和名声。在我出国后，就处在一个被通缉的状态下。现在我继续揭露那些共产統治下不为人知的黑幕，看来是引起了领馆的注意，他们是想让我闭嘴，不惜一切代价的。对于他们来说，我就是那危险人物。”

“那我也說了：”他嚴肅起來，“领馆的人上星期也找到我了。说要我和他们做一個什麼交易，用钱收买我做他们的有的沒的线人，汇报你的行踪。我當然不想幹啦，那事誰想幹！但是他們說，現在我知道了機密，要是不服從的話，就是死路一條！你知道把我嚇成啥樣嗎？領館的人不是一般的，都有軍隊政府支持；想幹啥，那還不容易！我孤身一人，這以一當萬吧，不可能的。當時我就說，好，但是先不要錢。覺的俺能想要嗎？就是想保命。他們好容易走了，可能是我輦的，然後我自己思考了很長很長時間：你到底是什麼人、做了什麼事、為什麼會發生這事、你到底可不可信... ...既然這麼機密，要命的呀，我就誰也沒跟誰說。哪敢跟你說呀，跟以前那麼像，你不得又心碎呀！再說萬一出事呢？寧可出在我這，一個人就夠了。是吧？”

“这个人，就知道会这么干。”

“我能不告訴你嗎？啊，這麼大事，不得憋死我？所以，現在，就說了～”肯定是說出來暢快，他又是一臉愉悅。

“这人聪明。你说还有件好事儿要说？”

“當然！準備好了嗎？“能感覺到他突然特別興奮。

“啥事儿？”

“真準備好了？”

“嗯... ...神经兮兮的。”

”哼！知道嗎，從來沒告訴過你，自己都覺的太不對了。但是，我其實是個孤兒。就是，從來就不知道父母是誰，就是自己一個人。也沒什麼，住在親戚家，誰我也不記的，也沒聯繫，不道為啥，誰讓我那麼早就出國了。那天看到你爸媽，覺的特別親切，但是當時想，別人的爸媽，想那麼多！但是後來我的那個寄宿家庭說要搬家了，說找了個什麼新工作。我就想，那我去哪呀？也不能跟他們搬到那麼大老遠的地方，還得上學呢。

“这人太不对了！居然一直瞒着我！那现在怎么办？”

“有解决方案了，还是天下最好的！”

“那就别卖关子了。”

“後來在校门口遇見你爸你媽，和他们聊起来，他们问了我的家人情况后，就跟他們說了我的這點事。一拍手，他們竟然說：那你就來我們家吧；看我們倆這麼好，乾脆成為兄弟得了。我說怎麼能行呢？他們說那還不簡單，辦個手續就行，反正我也沒有任何親人。我當時就太、高、興、了！給了他們一人一個大大的擁抱。知道是什麼感覺嗎？不管了，然後我們就特別壞，決定不告訴你，給你個天大的驚喜！”他都快跳起來了。

“啥？！真的？！什么时候？”

“對，EXACTLY！現在，就是現在，我正式搬來了！！！東西都拿來了。我說，哥～～～”

我的天哪，真的不相信这一切是现实，幸福来的也太快了。我作为独生子的命运到此结束。他们是怎样这么保密的，让我毫不知情？我激动的从椅子上跳下来，不由分說抱住他——这位大我半年但心灵比我年轻的小哥儿，我的兄弟。那一瞬间，不仅仅是开心，而是有一种久别重逢的感觉，不知为何。无尽的温暖包裹着我们，心中的快乐无以言表。头靠着头，脸贴着脸，抱在一起久久没有分开。我为他感到悲伤和高兴：他的命运如此伤感，本应享受的童年没有了爱；但命运之神并没有亏待他，如今有一个家庭照顾、关心他，更重要的是，这个家中的每一个人都爱他。

“来吧，把你的东西搬到楼上去，带你看看你的房间。”

“哎呀，哥，我太兴奋了。”我们一起提着箱子走上楼梯。

“就在我的房间旁边，怎么样？每周都打扫过，很干净。”我一下把门打开。“这空屋子终于有用了，满意吗？”

“满意满意，能和哥一起住，最滿足了。”

“那我们收拾收拾，晚上等爸妈回来，咱们一起吃欢迎晚宴，隆重招待你。”

“哇！真的？！”

“那当然啦。随便你来布置房间，咱一起来能快一点。还有就是，平时练习时不用消音器，在哪儿练都行。”

“哎呀媽呀，真是太谢谢你们了，不怕震的人！”

那天晚上是那么的温馨，就是一家人。这个暑假是有史以来最好的，有兄弟的陪伴，不再孤独。除了练习，我们经常在下午练累了就出去散步，周末去看电影，或者去纽约市里玩儿。一般都是我开车，因为他一开我的车就紧张到要死。现实太奇妙了，我珍惜这每一分每一秒，我们可以说是亲兄弟了。

新学期开始后，每天我开车，一起上下学，就觉得為为什么幸福总是自己来敲门。我们的几个朋友也知道了这好消息，为我们高兴。本以为麻烦都过去了，但事实并非如此。有一个新生来到音乐系，是个长得美貌動人的西人女生，乐团里第一小提琴。大家对她印象不错，毕竟人家技术上很厉害。然而奇怪的是她好像跟我俩格外的友好，感觉总想套近乎。有时候她一直在盯着我们，毛骨悚然的。但我们也没有把这太放在心上，也许是有个怪癖的性格吧。有一天放学前，我俩在和浩辰、玉馨閒聊，她不知從哪跑过来说：

“為了慶祝長週末，我们得去外面吃頓飯，對吧？”

弄的我们措手不及，有点尴尬，面面相覷啞口無言。

“唉，別提了，還得練號呢。抱歉，沒時間，我都吹成這樣了。你說是吧？”行义大大咧咧的打破沉默，還捅了捅我。

咱幾個如釋重負的看著她有點失望的離開。過一會皓辰和玉馨回家了，我倆收拾東西也準備走。行義眉頭一皺，壓低聲音開始叨咕：

”哎我說，有點太尷尬了吧，啥事沒有邀請我們下館子？還不是熟人呢！我說就是西人吧，也不應該這樣呀！“ 我表示贊同：是有點奇怪。大千世界、無奇不有，什麼事都有可能發生，也沒什麼。

其实我們本要打算一起出去吃饭的，步行去家附近一個日本餐廳，散散心，給接著幾天的狂練來點安慰。

_這頓飯吃的是個盡興。我倆邊聊邊往家走，我在左他在右。心曠神怡的夜晚！走到一個地方，兩邊都是灌木，高矮參差不齊，往裡看漆黑一片，仅有几盏路灯。但是這裡我們走過好幾遍了，沒啥大不了的。涼風時不時讓樹葉沙沙作響，伴著月色，四周一片寂靜。_

_忽然一聲巨響。黑暗裡覺的一個東西從靖禎右邊斜後方飛快的劃過空氣，打破了和平。什麼？！_

_不好！有人偷襲！肯定是朝我哥來的！_

_我一步衝到他的右邊，用身體擋住他，四處掃視。人呢？沒人呀！周圍黑了吧嘰，要不然就是植物縱橫交錯的，哪能分辨出來啥是啥！_

_說時遲、那時快，一回頭看有個黑影不知從哪冒出來。月光下發現他蒙著面，全身都是黑的。拿著個什麼... ...糟了，是手槍！他離我們只有幾步之遙，槍口對著我們。_

_咱倆手無寸鐵的，天哪，完了！不管了，要死也死的有用點。我把靖禎往樹叢裡使勁一推：能離遠點是點，最好完全看不見！這麼一側身，刹那间，感到右肩膀好像被錘子狠狠砸了一下，一個趔趄差點沒摔倒。看到那個人往我這走... ...我抡起左边的拳头向他砸去，真是用上浑身解数，一拳打在他的脸上。哈哈！我贏了。_

_可緊接著是突如其來、前所未有的劇痛，自肩頭蔓延到全身，腦袋是堆碎渣。然後是天旋地轉。疼痛让我再也站不住，顺势倒在地上，那凶煞的眼睛和枪口大踏步向我走来。_

_他逼近的臉突然被向後扯，靖禎的怒喝聲響徹云霄。我心裡一松，隨之是痛徹心髓的模糊。很遠的地方喊殺不斷，接著冰冷的寧靜再次包圍我。_

背后偷袭的确是个狠招儿，我把他扯开并顶上一拳，然后夺下手枪。那人看上去有点出乎意料。我先掐住他的脖子，让其無法喊叫；其次一拳打向腹部，再一脚踢在膝盖背面，致使其完全丧失反抗能力。过程中，手枪从我手中飞出去，落在很远的池塘中。他被我打跪在地上，但没等我问他行凶的目的，一辆车从旁边的树丛中疾驰而来。我一愣，他乘虛掙脫，鑽到里面，向我身后的方向逃走了。车是黑色的，没有车牌号。

事不宜遲！我三步併兩步衝到行义身边，看看他伤的怎样。还好，他还有意识。我把他扶起来，看到右边的衣服已经被血染红了。心里不禁一阵疼。

“来吧，能撑住吗？”

“嗯... ...”表情充满痛楚，靠在我身上。

“马上到家了，回去让爸处理一下。”说着我把外套脱下来，压住流血的地方。

“謝謝。”他臉煞白，颤颤巍巍的说。

庆幸的是这里不是居民区，没人知道发生了什么。这几招儿从小说里读到的进攻术看来不是白学的。之后他没说几句话，就这么一道慢慢走回家，那种死一般的寂静为受伤的心灵添上厚重的一笔。本来应该中枪的是我，为什么发生在他身上？好像我会给他带来恶运一样，真的是对不起行义。

刚打开家门，爸妈吓得简直了，立马让他躺下。解开衣服后看到那血肉模糊的子弹孔，加上他那处于疼痛中的樣子，一阵自责涌到脑中。身为外科医生的爸爸为他取出子弹，包扎后说情况没有特别严重，骨头稍微裂了点，但没有碎掉，最多需要恢复一个多月。我跟他们解释说肯定是领馆派的人干的，他们早已预料到，但我们又没有白纸上的证据和权威去起诉领馆，这事儿也只能不了了之。他总是背靠着墙坐在床上，用勉强能动的右手写作业，一脸的沮丧。这个长周末我就没离开他的身边，无时无刻照顾着，有时轻轻抱他，希望能平复一下心中的内疚。

“感觉如何了？你也是幸运，不需要医院就把问题解决了。”

“嗯，誰知道醫院裡有什麼人。”

“只是在想，他们这一次没有成功，肯定会有下一次。”

“唉，是。不想讓它有，麻煩透了！”

“最惨的是你把自己暴露了，他们的目标不止有我了。不过我不会让你再受到任何伤害，因为麻烦都是我带来的，那我也有职责去排除它。我保证。”我握着他的手说到。

“謝謝，”他笑了一下，也捏捏我的手。“說了不是你帶來的，就不是。都互相幫助嘛，想那麼多。”

这剩下的两个月在平静中度过，他枪伤已经痊愈了，也恢复了往日的激情。渐渐的，好像什么都没有发生一样，一切恢复了正常。

终于等到了寒假前的最后一天，今天的表演结束后，我们一行五人又聚在一起闲聊，看看这两个星期的寒假里是否有空一起出去一天。我们散去后，大家陆陆续续的离开。行义说他还想找老师问点儿事儿。我就先回车上检查胎压，然后让他去停车场找我。于是我就带着他的书包和长号走了。

停车场在学校后面，是有点距离的。这时倾斜的夕阳呈现着耀眼的橘红色，挂在半空。这个周末我打算去保养车，就先检查一下。胎压还正常，我把东西往后备箱里一扔，坐在那舒服的皮座椅上等着他。

我在后视镜里看到他悠闲地走出来，周围没有人。而在半途，那个西人女生突然跑上前来叫住他，開始叨咕些什么。我说，真没见过这种奇怪的人。與此同時，从他身后有两个黑衣男人从一辆车里出来，正在步步逼近他，而他貌似没察觉到一點。怎么看怎么不对劲。忽然，其中一人扑上前用布捂住他的嘴，另一人则把住他的胳膊，并快速的绑了起来。那个女生却面不改色的站那儿看着。原来她是同伙！一切迅雷不及掩耳，我简直不能相信我所看到的，目瞪口呆，像被粘在座位上。

他挣扎着被强押上那辆黑车，离我大概就有十米多吧。黑车迅速发动，立刻向着大路开走。這時我也马上反应过来，启动这阿斯顿马丁DB11GT跑车，狂风般的冲出去。我已高速趕上了，看到那是一辆凌志的RC轿跑，但没有车牌。

凌志一直向着山区的公路行驶，我在后面紧追不舍，完全不知道他們要去哪。也没有解决方案：就算是追上了，我该怎么让那车停下、怎么把他救出来？凌志还在往更偏僻的山里疾驰，已经有接近十分多钟了。路況越來越崎岖、越來越險峻，我感覺手心全濕了。

在不知所措时，我向旁边的手盒里一看，仿佛看到了希望。是爸的瓦尔特PPK半自动手枪，而且装上了消音器，几天前我借来用，就放到车里了。这简直就是雪中送炭，借此机会证明一下我练了一年的射击沒白费。我降下左边的车窗，打开自动巡航驾驶，把枪上膛，稍微减速，拉开了一点距离。在凌志左转时，我拿着枪伸向窗外，瞄准它的左后轮，靜靜的扣动扳机... ...

那輛凌志开始打滑，失去了控制的在转圈，隨後冲破围栏，滚下了路旁的小山坡。我把车停在路边，不由分说的跑下去，并开枪打死了还有意识的副驾驶。整台车在慢慢被烈焰吞噬，刻不容緩！我一枪打开後车门的锁，看到行义已经失去知觉了，斜躺在座位上，脸上挂着血漬。我把枪拉上保险，往腰间一插，再把他费劲的拖出来，并往这个小坡頂上拽。這人真沉！当我刚刚摸到我的车，坡下的残骸爆炸了，呛鼻的烟雾窜上天空，火光照亮了漫天星辰。可說是大難不死，必有後福。

把他拉到车上后，我把座椅向后调了一下，让他舒服点。解开绑住他手腕的绳子，看到那一道道勒红的印记，仿佛自己的手腕也在隐隐的痛。我帮他检查了一下，应该没有什么重伤，但脸上和手上有不少擦伤。然而在他头上有一处伤口血流不止，好像是被某种物体击中了。我尝试叫醒他，但没有用，他半点反應都没有。

我发动了车，掉头原路返回。这一路上，死一般的寂静，有时能听见他微弱的呼吸声，我的紧张升到了极点。为什么受伤的又是他？路上没有一辆车，使得我能充分发挥这辆跑车的本領。途中我给爸妈打了个电话，告知所发生的事故，他们表示非常担心，过一会就回家，让我先照顾好行义。由于我有这方面的知识，所以他们总是对我很放心。

终于到家了，我又把他抱出来，锁上车。虽然他比我高，但我还是背着他走进家门，一直到他的房间里。当我把他平放在床上后，感到一阵轻松：他现在安全了。之后我给他处理了头上的伤口，不是太严重，但显然是用枪托打上去的。清理完其它伤后，又把他血迹斑斑的衣服脱下来。只見他眼皮抽動了幾下，慢慢的睜開眼睛，看看四周，最後目光停在我這。现在我彻底放心了。

“你终于醒了，没事儿就好。”

“我是不是暈過去了？”

“没错，怎么样？疼的厉害吗？”

“還行。”他好像看起來不太舒服。

“唯一庆幸的是：我的车是GT跑车，要不然还追不上呢。还有就是：这把枪是大功臣。”我拿著枪在他眼前晃了晃。“具体发生什么以后再告诉你，现在先休息。”我抚摸着他的脸说到。

“好吧，听你的。那你也去休息，肯定挺累。”

这个意外并没有影响整个寒假的好心情，伤口愈合的很快，不久就灰飞烟灭了。新学期开始后，听说那个女同伙转走了，看来是活儿干完了。我们又开始無憂無慮的生活。

时光从指缝间滑过，又迎来了年终一系列的考试和表演，标志着高中生活的结束。可喜可賀的是：虽然我俩和皓辰、玉馨要毕业了，但我们并没有分开，我们考入了同一所大学。鉴于要离开坤贤和琛丽了，在大学开始前的最后一个暑假，我们打算带着他俩一起去纽约玩儿一整天。

那天是皓辰开的车，他家的那辆商用车坐着很舒服，而且他开车像我一样，非常放松，聊天開玩笑一項不少。我还像往常那样，戴着墨镜，穿着白色短袖T恤，米色长裤和黑皮鞋。他们总是说我不管什么时候打扮的都太正式，但我不这么觉得。而行義呢？和我很像，除了他喜欢格子T恤之外，而且他不習慣戴墨镜，这点让我很无语。

去这一趟当然不只是购物，港口风景是不容错过的。我们搭乘遊輪，舒缓心情。在炎热的夏天，徐徐清凉的海风给我们解暑。海鸥翱翔時清脆的叫声和一阵阵的海浪声是如此的动听。此时此刻，忘却了所有烦恼。

我们缓慢的驶向对岸，他们几个都跑到船的下层去玩儿了，我们两个呆在上面，靠在船尾的栏杆上，望向我们刚刚离开的码头。我靠在他身上，脑袋轻轻的斜放在他肩膀上。他转过头来看看我，手抚摸着我的脸说到：

“这么喜欢靠着我啊。”

“对啊，靠着你特别舒服。”

“嘿嘿，也喜欢你靠着我的感觉。”他笑咪咪的说。

“唉，不知道大学生活是什么样的。”

“没事儿，放心，有我在呢，担心啥？”

我微笑的看着他那可爱的面容，有个兄弟无时无刻的在你身边就是好。我们又温馨的紧紧抱在一起，感受对方的温暖。他慢慢的把头往上抬，最后我们的脸颊贴在一起。此时我已无心再去欣赏这美丽的海景，闭上眼睛，享受着此时此刻。他稍微侧过脸，送给我一个轻吻。我也侧过头，在他的脸上亲了一下，平复那几个月前的伤痕。我们渐渐放开对方，幸福的对视着，我永远也忘不了他那甜蜜的笑颜。

这时向前一瞅，船很快要靠岸了，码头在逐步逼近。突然一阵巨响打破了宁静，在附近深水港停靠的几艘货轮接连爆炸了，我们也感受到那震动。大家不约而同的聚到船头围观，熊熊烈火吞噬着船只，很快延烧到岸上。人们一片惊慌失措，我也好奇的向前走了走。

_前一秒還伸個脖子努力分析動亂因何而起，下一刻就是窒息的眩暈。有塊什麼玩意兒糊在我臉上，同時脖子後面一陣刺痛。本能的吸氣，然後乾坤倒轉，前所未有的迷糊。先是一陣慌，緊接著彷彿高空墜落般，全身血液好像換了個方向流，耳內雷鳴，胸口一股強大的力量憋著。我腦袋要爆了，試圖揮動雙臂求助，發現阻力極大，幾下就沒勁了。身體開始不聽使喚，意識也越來越模糊。不行！我用僅有的力氣想叫他，誰知道一張嘴，無窮無盡的液體湧進。我狠狠的嗆了一下，隨後再被嗆... ...肺要炸了，求生的本能讓我猛然往裡一吸... ...甜美的黑暗不由分說包圍... …_

_我看到了小時候親戚們給我提供溫飽和在我臨出國前冷漠的道別；到國外歷盡風霜、坎坷曲折的旅程；從新學校的陌生，到漸漸了解每一個角落；同學們朝夕相聚的記憶、點滴。一生像電影一幕幕播放。看見靖禎燦爛的笑，咱倆一起的每分每秒重新映入眼簾，不論苦和悲、甘和喜... ...我知道要結束了。對不起，靖禎，不能再陪你... ..._

我想把行义也拉过来，看看这到底是怎么回事。转身刚要叫他，听到物體落水的“扑通”声，他已经不在原来的地方了。这时心里一阵慌张，有点措手不及。当我还在思考的几秒钟内，背后传来了枪声，有一个黑衣的蒙面人在向甲板上的游客射击。简直就像恐怖袭击一样。

我顾不了那么多了，本能的跑回船尾并向下看，我不敢证实我的猜想是对的。但是隐隐约约在水中看到他的身影，渐渐的往下沉。我的天哪！这不可能是真的！头脑再次一片空白。

二话不说，我纵身跳下甲板，一头扎入那深不可測的海水中。我努力的向下游，绝对不能让他沉底！一把抓住了他的手，用胳膊搂住他，冲破一切阻力拼命向岸上游。感觉马上就要没有空气了，再也憋不住了，但为了安全我只能呆在水下。头晕目眩，力气也要用完之时，我的手碰到了岸边的石头，马上把头探出来，呼吸到久违的空气。

我把他抱到码头上，这时岸上一片混乱，传来了激烈的枪声，尖叫此起彼伏，有不少人倒在佈满血迹的地上，真是翻天覆地的变化。他雙眼緊閉，面色泛紫、嘴唇發青。我给他做着人工呼吸，急促的按压着他的胸腔，但一点反应也没有，每口气就像被一堵牆擋住，根本吹不進去。头脑里已经紛亂如麻，不知如何是好。我颤抖的手试探了一下他颈上和腕上的脉搏，毫無半点儿动静。我太晚了，來不及了。他早已没有呼吸、没有心跳、没有了生命。

在这混乱的人群中，无助的我孤独的跪在地上。我把他再次抱在怀里，希望冰冷的他能感受到我的温度。泪水波涛汹涌的冲出眼眶，摟着他失聲痛哭，心已经碎成粉末，被海浪卷走。我永远的失去了我挚爱的兄弟！我永远的失去了对我最重要的行义！顿时感觉我失去了自己的另一半，再也找不回來... ....命运为何如此不公？！为什么？！

我把他平放在地上，止不住的泪从脸上滑落，心中的慘痛擴散到身體每個角落。再一次抚摸昔日充滿活力的容顏，握住那曾经温暖的手；回想起往日的点点滴滴，一阵阵悲傷湧上心头。我该怎么办？为何命运要无情的把他夺走？

响彻云霄的枪声迴盪在我身后，伴随着后背痛徹肺腑，随之迅速蔓延全身。鲜血从口中喷溅出来，上身再也挺不住了，拄着胳膊撑在地上。

完了，我已经走到尽头了。没事，这也好，至少可以去陪着他，在另一个时间、另一个世界里。从前的一幕幕在这时展现在眼前，历历在目，仿佛昨日之事。

我的胳膊也没有了力量，顺势倒在行义身上。黑暗笼罩着我们，我渐渐丧失了意识，最后一眼看到我们握在一起的手。

 


End file.
